


No, I'm Not Jealous

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Djinni & Genies, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean isn't jealous that Cas basically has a wife. Hell, Cas can barely remember consenting to the marriage in the first place. So no, Dean's not jealous. Not at all.





	No, I'm Not Jealous

Dean wasn't sure what came over him. All he knew was that one minute he and Cas were sitting on the couch in Dean's new room in the bunker, and the next he had a lapful of angel, clinging to him like he needed him to live.

It all started when the three returned to the bunker. Sam had turned in for the night, and Dean just had to show Cas the finer points of the room. Neither one spoke about Scooby Doo or the TV that was now cleaned up, just sat there on the couch, very close to one another.

"I see you got the fruit, huh?" Dean said, gesturing to the now-picked up fruit from the Tree of Life. "Awesome. What'd it take to get out alive?"

Cas knew Dean was joking but he still froze up. "Well," he began, unwilling to tell the truth, "I made a deal with the djinn guarding the tree. They were very open towards a compromise." Cas shrugged at the end of the sentence.

"Look at you, damn it. You're awesome," and even though the words sounded friendly, Cas could see the look in his eyes as he said it and hear the awe in his voice-- the kind of awe that people reserved for wives or husbands.

"Well, I had to kill at least one to get close enough. I was nearly killed myself," Cas admitted. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking at all the skin not hidden by a trench coat and suit. "Need any help?"

Cas shook his head. "No. I was able to heal myself." He smiled reassuringly at Dean, but he felt like the hunter could see through his cover.

"You sure? You seem a little, you know," Dean said, gaze softening as they sat closer together, "private, you know? Damn it, is it something I did?"

Cas rapidly shook his head. "No. I just assumed that confessing the truth to you would upset you. I would rather not deal with that. Dean, you really do not have to worry. It was nothing."

"Tell me then, if it was no big deal. Come on, Cas, you've been pissed at me for having the damn Mark and unleashing the Darkness, remember? And the time when you took over God's job? I'll be fine, damn it." Dean placed a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I suppose I should tell you." Cas took a deep breath before saying, "I got married, I believe." He instantly regretted the words when Dean's hand moved away. 

"What." It wasn't a question. "What the hell, Cas? You ran away with some chick?" Dean was upset, that was obvious, but he tried to hide it for Cas's sake.

"No. I somehow married the djinn queen, who was guarding the tree. I can assure you, Dean, it wasn't my-" Cas gasped as Dean pulled him closer forcefully, gazing into his eyes with both jealousy and something akin to love. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up." Then Dean pressed their lips together, like it was the last time they would ever get the chance to do anything about their feelings for each other. Cas grabbed onto Dean to keep himself from falling backwards as the hunter pulled him onto his lap. 

After the kiss broke, and Dean had gotten a good look at Cas with his hair messed up and his eyes darkened and his lips kissed red, Dean got up and walked away, still unsure of what the hell came over him.

-

Dean went into his room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it before he felt something like jealousy take over him again. Cas couldn't be married to a damn monster. He just couldn't, damn it. It couldn't be too late to make a move now.

He wondered about the wedding. Did she wear a white dress and give Cas a freaking ring? How the hell did she even get him to marry her like that?

And then there was Dean. He shouldn't have kissed Cas like that, not now that he knew the guy was married. But he had had no control over himself for just a second, and look what happened. "Shit, fuck," Dean muttered to himself. "Son of a bitch."

Dean only left his room a few minutes later to get a six pack of beer, which he started drinking immediately. He knew Cas was gone, he had to be, because if he hadn't left the angel would be pleading with Dean to speak with him. About the kiss, about the marriage, probably.

Every beer can he drained was crushed in his hand and discarded on the floor. Dean didn't care. 

This was what he'd wanted to avoid. Cas wasn't supposed to marry some djinn bitch, he was supposed to stay with Dean until Dean pulled his head out of his ass and was honest about his feelings for the angel. He could have sworn Cas felt the same way, too, but apparently he was wrong.

Sam entered the room without knocking. "You okay, Dean?" he asked, looking at the mess of beer cans on the floor.

"Sammy, did Cas tell you about his new freaking wife yet?" Dean just asked, unable to hold himself back. "That's how he got the damn fruit from the damn Tree of Life."

"He got married?" Sam looked just as surprised as Dean, but obviously wasn't jealous or angry like Dean was. "When? Who?"

"In Syria, to the damn djinn queen. Sammy, what the hell?"

"Look, maybe it was a dream, you know? Dean, she could have tricked Cas into it. Remember that they do that?" Sam sighed. "Why are you so worked up anyway?"

"He isn't freaking supposed to do that. He's not hers, and you damn well know it. He's a damn angel, for fuck's sake." Dean sat back on his bed, arms crossed.

-

Dean sat in his room for a while longer after Sam left, the beer long gone and the door shut. He hadn't seen Cas ever since he walked away from him earlier, so he assumed either he was still who-knows-where or had shown up but didn't want to see him.

The latter hurt, though. If Cas was refusing to see him, then he really did feel something for the monster that was now his wife.

He had no idea how long he stood in there, pacing,until he finally got exhausted and collapsed on his bed. 

-

Cas hadn't meant to upset Dean the way he had. It was the truth; he was somehow married to a djinn. But Dean didn't know that it had been a trick, a vision to fool him.

It was easy enough to kill some of them, but the queen had had enough. Within seconds, Cas was transported to a place right out of his dreams- a clear, green field underneath a blue sky with flowers growing here and there, a reminder of his favorite place in Heaven.

But Dean, well, a fake Dean, had been with him, hands awkwardly in his pockets....

_Dean looked at Cas, smiling slightly when he caught the angel looking. "Hey," he said, almost shy._

_"Hello, Dean." Cas watched as Dean moved to take something out of his pocket, the hunter clearing his throat as he did so._

_"I'm not good with feelings, you know that, but your angelic ass has stayed with me for freaking years now." Dean sighed. "You know, I've never been a commitment kind of guy. I usually take a chick home for the night."_

_Dean stopped and paused. "Crap. That sounded bad, huh?"_

_"You're fine," Cas said, and Dean's eyes softened at that. He smiled again._

_"Okay, so, you know my crappy past with relationships. But you've died and come back more times than I can freaking remember, and I just-" Dean cut himself off. "But you and me, we have something going, you know?"_

_Dean finally opened up his clenched fist. In it was the old-looking ring Dean wore often. "You want to-"_

_Cas nodded, and grabbed Dean in a hug, wanting to kiss him so badly but holding back..._

He had to tell him the truth: he'd agreed to be with Dean, technically, not a monster that he and the brothers hunted. He only wanted the green-eyed hunter, nobody else.

Seeing Dean in the Scooby-Doo world had made him realize just how much that illusion had meant to him. Dean was dead set on Daphne, who kept pushing him away.

If he'd even done one thing like that with Cas, the angel would have been all his in seconds. 

-

Cas flew right back to the bunker. It was late, so Dean was either asleep or trying to sleep, or drinking while watching Netflix. Knowing how much Dean hated being flew in on, he walked down the hall to the room instead.

Dean only called out, "Yeah," and Cas opened the door, seeing him laid out on his bed, tired. 

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You look like something's on your mind." He put a hand on Dean's, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Why don't you go to your damn wife and ask if she's okay?" Dean asked in return, pulling his hand away. "You've got nothing better to do, hell, you should be anywhere but here." His voice held an edge of anger and annoyance.

"I need to tell you what happened, at least the way I saw it. Dean, it was a trick. She created an illusion to force me to commit to her." Cas sighed. "It was especially cruel for her to do, considering that she used what- or, who- I loved against me." He looked at Dean, silently begging him to listen.

And of course Dean did, because he couldn't resist those pleading blue eyes. "Fine. Who's so damn important that you just said yes?"

"You truly don't know?" Cas's head was tilted, his eyes squinted. "Dean, you should know."

"Tell me. It'll freaking drive me crazy not knowing and you damn well know it." Dean sounded slightly less angry now.

"You." The word came out in a quiet, hushed voice; Cas clearly showing off his fear that Dean would reject him. "You, Dean. I love you."

"Shut up. You're a freaking liar." Cas was hurt by that, he had to admit. Dean should have been glad to hear that Cas was in love with him.

"I mean it, Dean. You've done so much that changed me ever since I met you nearly ten years ago. I saw you on that TV and assumed you were gone. I thought I had missed my chances with you, but when I got pulled into that world as well, I felt hopeful again." Cas looked upset now, clearly thinking Dean would reject him. "I'm sorry."

Dean was silent. "I already told you, though. I told you when I was close to dying in that barn. I thought you understood."

"You've loved my dumb ass for how long then?" Dean turned towards Cas, curiosity now present on his face and in his voice. "Because if that djinn bitch used me to marry you-"

"Years. I have loved you for many years, Dean. I'm being honest." Cas now stood up, almost crying. "I apologize."

"Hey. Don't freaking walk away after finally telling me that. Hell, I never even got to answer. Don't move a damn inch, Cas." Dean stood behind him, the space between them nearly nonexistent. "I kissed you. Think I don't want you right back?"

"You feel the same way?" Cas asked in a quiet voice, his voice wavering slightly.

"Damn right I do. I love you. And you agreed to marry me, not some bitch, so technically, you're mine. Got it?" Dean stepped in front of Cas now, not hesitating to kiss him. 

Cas easily melted into the kiss, holding onto Dean with light little touches. Even through touches like that, both Dean and Cas could feel the love between them. "By the way," Dean said between kisses, "you were hot as a cartoon."

"You looked very good as well," Cas said, love clear in his blue eyes. "I was afraid you'd think it strange if I told you."

"Never. Long as you still love me, right?" Dean winked. "So you married me?"

"Yes. I believe I did." Cas nodded and stroked Dean's chest through his shirt. 

"Any honeymoon plans, then?" Dean had already started dragging Cas towards the bed. "If not, I can think of a few ideas." Once again, he winked.

"Tell me, then." Dean smirked, sat down on the bed, and used Cas's tie to pull him on top of him. Neither one stopped kissing and touching one another even as they fell back onto the bed together.

Luckily the bunker's walls were thick enough for Sam to avoid mental scarring.


End file.
